1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a motor driving apparatus, a motor control apparatus, a conveyance apparatus and a motor driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, stepping motors, in which drive currents, phases of which are different from each other by 90 degrees, are applied to two pairs (two phases) of armature coils, and by advancing subsequently the electric current phases, electromagnetic torque is generated in a magnetized rotator, which rotates, have been known.
Moreover, in a drive circuit of the conventional stepping motor, detecting a drive current supplied to the armature coil by providing an H-bridge circuit corresponding to each armature coil, and proving an electric current detection resistor on a lower common ground side of the H-bridge circuit, is known (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2012-157122).